Joie De Vivre
by The Adversary
Summary: OneShot. HaseoEn. Kaoru watches Ryou sleep.


**A/N**: I hope you enjoy my first foray into fanfiction in...quite a while. D: I've never written any .hack fanfic before, but reading some of what's on the Haseo x En LJ community (I am are troll : D ) along with copacious amounts of gaming in recent days was enough to inspire me to write this tiny blurb. Enough about me though...On with the show!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own .Hack//GU. D: If I did, it'd be a literal gay-fest of Haseo x En lovin. : D Omnomnom...Haseo x En...

-

He was so happy.

The warmth of his lovers breath ghosted over the bare skin of his chest, soft and breathy as he slept. His lover was catlike in his sleep, light as the tendrils of choppy, brown hair that framed his face.

"Mmmn..." The boy beside him moaned, curling closer to the larger figure, throwing a leg between his and drawing the sheets higher. His fingers pressed into the taller figure's navel as he murmured a single name in his slumber. "Kaoru..."

Beside him, face hidden under layers of soft, blond hair, the taller figure smiled, reaching with long fingers to stroke the boys cheek. "Oh Ryou..."

He turned to his side, careful to shift the boy as little as possible. Ryou was his beloved, his life saver, his entire being. He pressed close, wrapping an arm about the boys waist, bringing him closer.

Before Ryou, he had never lain in bed at night, had never slept it through. He had slept at his desk, his M2D still over his eyes, pretending that the world his beloved Mia and he lived in was the real world.

Kaoru sighed, blissful, pulling the boy closer as he watched the night breeze move through the open window of their apartment. He could see the sheer curtain shift, could smell the fresh air, scented with the blossoming spring flowers from the near by park and the faint exhaust of automobiles. The sounds of the cicada mixed with those faint scents, brought him back to that time.

When they had first met, offline, it was in a secluded park they had agreed upon, not too far from Kaoru's home, lest he get lost on the train. Little Ryou, with his short stature and his large hooded jacket, looked so fierce and Haseo-ish with his hands on his hips and that disapproving glare, with his lip jutting out as he berated Kaoru for the dark bags under his eyes, and the pale complexion of his skin, for the slim line of his body, and the fact that his clothes seemed too small for his tall form.

He had lowered his head, admonished and ashamed at those words, wishing he had more to offer his beloved than his mediocre net skills and a pale, broken body. But Ryou had taken his hands, then, so long and thin and bony, in his own so soft, barely calloused, and given him a small, gentle smile and told him that he didn't want to see Kaoru that way. That he wanted him strong, and healthy, and he would help him.

That a boy, in his third year of high school, with his own worries, and life, and exams to worry about him, and promise him that he would help..Ryou had gone from being his most very special person, to the core of his being at that moment.

And from then, Ryou had helped draw him from his shell, to the world apart from The World. He had helped him get a job, get a life. Away from his parents, his own home, his own computer, and food (which Ryou had to remind him regularly to eat). Where, after his quiet graduation, Ryou had come to live, working at a convenience store just accross the street part time as he prepared to enter university the following semester.

Where they lived in quiet bliss, together. Walking forward together, looking in the same direction.

Kaoru pulled Ryou tight against him, breathing in deep the clean scent of the boy's hair, so spicy and so distinctly Ryou, sighing the boy's name blissfully. He could feel Ryou shift beside him, muttering a bit as the heat of their bodies warmed him from his deliciously cool rest.

"..mmnn...Kaoru?" he whispered, cracking open an eye to look at his lover. Kaoru leaned close, brushing his lips against Ryou's forehead gently.

"Go back to sleep...I am sorry I disturbed your slumber..." he whispered, shifting away only slightly, running a hand through Ryou's short locks.

The boy nodded sleepily, too tired from his busy day to put up an argument. Within moments, he was asleep once more, fingers brushing Kaoru's collarbone as he moved to find a comfortable position. Kaoru smiled, soft and beautiful, watching him rest in the shadows of their most secret, wonderful place.

Their home.

-


End file.
